


Overworked-Worked over Iwazumi/Oikawa

by MLB224



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cumshot, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, French Kissing, Frottage, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Panting, Pegging, Post Workout Fuck, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Teasing, bratty bottom, cum swallow, railed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLB224/pseuds/MLB224
Summary: Oikawa is practicing late on the indoor volleyball courts again, much to Iwazumi’s chagrin; so it’s no surprise that when Iwazumi does finally arrive and to find Oikawa still going, he takes matters into his own hands... and teaches his bratty bottom boyfriend a lesson he’ll never forget.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 61





	Overworked-Worked over Iwazumi/Oikawa

* _fwoosh-_ _thwack*_

The volleyball ricochet off the back wall of the gym and a loud, frustrated sharp cry followed.

"Why can't I get it to go faster?!" A very irate Oikawa snapped, his hands gripping into his luscious brown hair as torrents of sweat dripped from his face.

Distressed and borderline crazed, he stormed over to the ball cart nearby and grabbed another volleyball to try again.

Raising the new ball to his face he rolled it over in the palms of his hands, feeling it's every curve and line as he walked back over to the court and set himself up for another go.

"If I'm going to hit it then I'm going to hit it till it breaks," he mumbled to himself, holding the ball up to eye level then looking up at the high gym ceiling and tossing it up.

Keeping his eye on the volleyball’s rotation he took two running steps then crouched low and sprung into the air, his back muscles contracting him into a back curve before his strong abdominal muscles snapped him forwards, allowing his arm to follow through and smack the absolute shit out of the ball.

It went shooting across the net, slamming into the floor on the other side in a textbook service ace that he was sure, had there been a real match on, no one would have been able to get it.

He roared in celebration, grabbing his hands into a fist and doubling over as his voice echoed around the empty school gym.

As he stood back up a volleyball was launched into the back of his head, knocking his centre of gravity forward and making him stumble to keep his feet under him.

"Owww!" he wailed, rubbing the back of his head as he straightened back up again and looked back to see who had pegged the volleyball at him.

It was no surprise to him that it was his boyfriend Iwazumi- standing there with his arms crossed across his chest and a very heavy scowl on his face.

"I told you not to overwork yourself, shit head," The Aoba Johsai Vice Captain growled.

"But Iwa-Chan, I need to get better! How am I ever going to improve if I can't practice?"

"There's practicing and then there's going overboard. It's fucking 10pm. If you don't get home I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Iwa-chan... are you my mother?" Oikawa asked, his eyes bright and shining with faux innocence as he smiled at his Vice.

Iwazumi picked up another volleyball and Oikawa paled.

"I was kidding! I was kidding!" he said quickly, dodging the ball that Iwazumi threw at him.

"As if I would ever want to be related to you, dumbass," Iwa snapped.

"Oh? So you don't want to be boyfriends anymore?" Oikawa asked with an offended pout, "ok, fine, break up with me then. I don't care." He pointed his nose up in the air and closed his eyes, holding that haughty stance.

"Listen, you little shit," Iwazumi growled, stalking over and grabbing Oikawa's arm, "you don't get a say. We are boyfriends and we'll never _not_ be boyfriends."

"So _now_ you want me?" Oikawa asked with a cheeky teasing smirk as he popped an eye open and looked at the dark haired male, "is it because of this?"

He pulled his arm from Iwazumi's grasp and turned around, shaking his flat ass for his man.

"What are you trying to do, flattykawa, seduce me? You have no ass," Iwazumi stated.

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, looking back over his shoulder at the dominant male with puppy-dog eyes.

"Mean? I'll show you mean," Iwazumi said lowly, stepping forward and grabbing the back of Oikawa's neck in a pinch grip and pushing him to walk forward.

"Owww, where are you taking me?" Oikawa pouted, following directives as Iwa walked him over to the wall.

"Hands on the wall," Iwa snapped, shoving Oikawa against it.

"Oww,” the model-esque captain moaned, "but I kinda like this," he added with a leer, "what are you gonna do to me Iwa-Chan?"

"Teach you a lesson, brattykawa," Iwa replied in an irked low voice, yanking Oikawa's pants down with the hand that wasn’t pinning the former’s neck to the wall.

"Iwa!" The brown haired player gasped with cheek smooshed into the wall.

"Ass out," Iwazumi demanded, slapping Oikawa firmly on his sadly lacking derrière.

The former grunted and poked his flat ass out, waiting for Iwazumi's next move.

"More!" Iwazumi snapped, putting his hand between Oikawa's thighs and tapping his inner thigh to get him to spread his legs a little.

"But I can't because my pants are around my ankles," Oikawa's replied, his whiny-moaning voice sparking sexual rage in Iwazumi.

"Fucking, step out of them, stupid!" he barked, slapping Oikawa's ass harder this time.

"Ahh~," Oikawa moaned sharply, stepping out of this pants so that he could spread his legs more for him boyfriend.

"Better," Iwa grunted, reaching between the Aoba Johsai captain’s legs and grasping his balls then massaging them firmly in his hand.

Oikawa's back arched as his dominant boyfriend stroked and pulled on his balls, his cock swelling and throbbing in response to such a firm, confident touch.

"Iwa-chan this feels so good," Oikawa moaned, rocking his hips a bit as Iwa continued to pull and stroke his balls.

"Quit moving!" Iwa snapped, dragging his nails lightly over the soft balled flesh, smirking as Oikawa inhaled sharply and shivered with delight.

Wanting to tease his bratty boyfriend a little more, Iwa then reached under the male and grabbed the base of his dick, stroking it as he stepped closer in behind his submissive and pressed his own firm bulge against his male’s flat ass.

"Ooo, I feel you, Iwa-Chan, are you excited?" Oikawa coo'd seductively wiggling his ass a bit.

"How can I _not_ be... when I've got your cock in my hand," Iwazumi said in a low, husky voice, his lips brushing the outer rim of Oikawa's ear as he leaned in.

"Mmmmm," Oikawa hummed, pushing his ass back into Iwa, "and you stroke me so well too, I'm dripping for you right now."

"Good," Iwa whispered lowly again, removing his hand from Oikawa’s neck then reaching to his own pants and dropping them to the floor.

His cock sprung forth as soon as it was released from its confines and pulsated as it was pushed between the ass cheeks of the sub male still pinned to the wall.

"I'm gonna fuck your ass so good," Iwa growled out, "my fat cock is going to absolutely annihilate your ass."

"Annihilate me," Oikawa moaned in return, hands still on the wall, "I want to be fucked up."

"Say no more," Iwa replied before letting go of Oikawa's cock then spitting in his hand to use it as a lubricant for his cock.

Once slippery he pushed the tip of his member into Oikawa's ass then forced it all the way in, much to the protesting moans of his boyfriend.

"Iwa-Chan, you didn't give me any time to get used to you," Oikawa whined, "your cock is too big and it's stretching me~."

"Shut up and take it, trash, if I want to fuck your ass then I can do it however I like, shut up and enjoy it," the dominate vice captain snapped, smacking Oikawa on the ass again.

The submissive male whimpered and moaned, arching his back more as Iwazumi started to thrust his cock deep into Oikawa's ass, occasionally smacking his rump to show who was boss.

"Ah~," Oikawa moaned, "hit me again, Iwa-chan, I've been a bad boy."

"You're fucking right you've been a bad boy!" Iwa replied, "this is why you're getting an ass fucking so that you won't be able to move tomorrow and you'll be forced to rest."

"Will you come and visit me tomorrow then?" Oikawa moaned hopefully, his body lurching back and forth as Iwazumi railed into him from behind.

"No," Iwazumi stated bluntly, staring down at Oikawa's ass as he fucked him.

"So mean," Oikawa moaned, taking one hand off the wall so that he could pump his own cock in hand.

"Hands on the wall," Iwazumi snapped, smacking Oikawa's ass again.

"Oww! But I want to stroke my cock!" Oikawa pouted.

"Turn around," Iwa commanded lowly, pulling out of Oikawa's ass and spinning the bratty male around then slamming him back first against the wall.

Winded by the sudden impact Oikawa gasped, his coughs being smothered by Iwazumi's mouth pressing against his.

There were no reservations nor gentleness with the kiss as the confident vice captain went in hard and fast. Tongues slid and rolled over each other's as he pinned his captain against the hardwood wall.

Oikawa was more than aroused by this point, rolling his hips against Iwazumi's and letting their slippery cocks slide against each other's as they French kissed against the wall.

While they kissed, the pretty captain reached down and grasped his boyfriend’s cock, stroking and massaging it while Iwazumi did the same, grasping his submissive's cock and jerking it hard and fast.

The brown haired hotty groaned into Iwa's mouth, small huffs and grunts escaping his throat while he was under his vice’s control.

Passionately they stroked one another, tongues still locked in a battle as their hands pumped each other’s cocks harder and faster.

"I feel like I'm gonna cum," Oikawa moaned, his cheeks flushed pink as he pulled back from the kiss and tilted his head back against the wall.

Iwazumi bit into the front of his boyfriend’s neck, still pulling at his rock hard cock, getting him closer and closer to the edge.

All of a sudden Iwa let go of Oikawa's dick and crouched down a little, placing his hands under the bratty male’s thighs then lifting so that his boyfriend was now suspended with his back against the wall and legs up against Iwa's sides.

Adjusting his hold, Iwa then lowered Oikawa back down onto his cock and pushed up into him, fucking him up against the wall.

"I'm gonna cum," Oikawa whined out, his brows knitted together with pleasure.

"Cum," Iwa demanded, "cum all over yourself, piece of shit."

"Ahhh~," Oikawa moaned loudly, looking down just in time to see his cock sway and pulsate, ejaculating all over his gym shirt and drip down the head of his dick.

"Shit," Iwa groaned, his thrust becoming a little sloppy, "get on your knees," he suddenly commanded, pulling out of Oikawa's ass and dropping him down.

The captain, now exhausted, readily dropped to the ground between Iwazumi and the wall and looked up longingly.

"Open your mouth," Iwa demanded in a low, sexually charged voice.

Like the good sub he was, Oikawa obediently opened his mouth and Iwazumi grabbed for his own cock and started furiously pumping it, the sound of squelching noises gently echoing off the gym walls.

"I'm gonna cum on your face. I own it now," Iwa groaned, sharp panting coming after he had said his piece.

Oikawa closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue and at that point Iwazumi came, grunting erotically as his body contracted.

Streams of cum splattered all over the pretty captain’s face, some getting in his mouth but most of his going elsewhere.

"Mmmm," Iwazumi groaned, "this is the best I've ever seen you look."

"You're so mean to me," Oikawa whined with a pout, licking the cum off his face, "but you also fuck me so well."

"That's why I'd never leave you, dipshit, no one else can fuck you like me," Iwazumi replied, grabbing Oikawa by the chin and standing him up, "now get your pants on. I'm taking you home.” He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend firmly on the lips- getting a bit of his own cum on the corner of his mouth.

"Are you gonna read me a bedtime story too?" Oikawa asked playfully.

Iwazumi darkened.

"I'm kidding, babe, I'm kidding," the pretty male chuckled defensively, "I love you."

"I know you do."

"YOU'RE SO MEAAANN!! Tell me you love me too!” the captain pouted.

-END-


End file.
